Little Secrets
by snowlessangel
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth had a child, but Cloud never told him the whole story. Fluff, mpreg, rated for cursing


Disclaimer...haha, NO

Again, I blame Sara. We have our own lil messed up world and I happen to write down things we talk about, thus this story is born. And to Sara, yes I know it didn't end like we planned!! But I like fluffy things! And I didn't want him to be dull at the end so *stick out tongue* Sorry...moving on....need to stop starting stories with dialogue. Any mistakes, please tell me. This is unbeta'd

* * *

"Are you sure you want to tell him?"

"Yeah, he has a right to know."

* * *

Zack paced frantically in Cloud's room as he asked, "How do you know?"

"Well, I know I was pregnant after me and Sephiroth got back together and I was 2 months in. So there is no possible way its Sephiroth's baby." Cloud finished as he stared at his hands.

Zack groaned and stopped pacing. "So after he's born, are you going to tell him," he asked.

Cloud gently placed his hands on his bugling stomach and said in a low voice, "If the baby looks like him, then yes. If he comes out looking like me, well maybe I'll tell him."

Zack questioned Cloud's decision in his head but didn't say anything. He just shrugged, "You know whatever you do, I'm behind you. Just don't do anything to get yourself killed, I don't want blood on my hands."

Cloud smiled at his friend and Zack returned it with a grin.

* * *

Sephiroth viciously cleaned their house (no one knew it, but he was a neat freak) as Cloud walked in. He looked up from polishing the wood coffee table and smiled.

Cloud returned it weakly and muttered, "I'm gonna take a nap." He stumbled up the stairs and into their bedroom. He pulled back the covers for the king sized bed and snuggled into them.

The bed felt so big and empty without Sephiroth there. Cloud almost wanted to call Sephiroth up there and ask him to lay down, but guilt was weighing on his conscience. He just pulled the covers tighter around his body and placed his hands on his stomach, sighing quietly.

* * *

Zack raced into the hospital and slammed his hands down on the front desk. Out of breath, he asked, "What room is Cloud Strife in?"

The nurse looked shocked as she searched her computer. She finally said, "Room 52b, on the second floor."

Zack smiled quickly before running for the stairs, shouting a thank you over his shoulder.

* * *

Cloud waited as the nurses scrambled to get the baby breathing. He held his own breathe as he waiting for that one cry.

The doctors were telling each other something over another, cancelling out each others voices.

Suddenly a cry broke through the air and the room went silently.

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, who was squeezing his hand. He smiled and nuzzled into the creamy white skin.

Sephiroth smiled at his boyfriend and watched as the doctors bundle up the baby and carry the bundle to them.

The doctor smiled, "Here he is." He gently handed the baby to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth cradled the baby and stared into the baby's blue eyes. He smiled and whispered to Cloud, "He has your eyes."

Cloud's smile wavered for a minute before he smiled to his fullest.

* * *

"Let me hold Mizku!" Zack whined.

Sephiroth turned away, keeping Zack at a distance. "No, god only knows that you can hold him."

Cloud sighed as he watched the two bicker before he held his hands out, "Give me Mizku."

Zack whined and Sephiroth gently placed the baby in Cloud's arms.

Cloud smiled as he rocked the infant. He was at lost for words as he looked at the child's beauty. He knew he got that from his real father.

Sephiroth and Zack watched in awe as Cloud glowed with the new mother glow.

Sephiroth sat beside the hospital bed and gently stroked Cloud's arm. He laid his head on the blond's legs and smiled at the boy.

Zack wanted to say something but he could tell this was 'family bonding' time. So he quietly snuck out of the room and smiled, leaning against the door.

* * *

"Holy crap! Mizku is getting bigger by the day!"

SMACK

"Don't cuss."

Zack groaned and held the back of his head as he whined, "Crap isn't a cuss word, now shit is."

SMACK

"Stop it!"

Cloud didn't make eye contact as he finished putting a clean pair of pajamas on Mizku, saying, "It is in this house. Don't like it, then leave. The door is right there."

Zack groaned even louder and marched in a circle, whining quietly, "Its not a cuss word, just another big boy word, like piss."

WHACK

Zack screamed as the dirty diaper sled down and hit the floor. He wailed, "What was that for?"

Cloud smiled to himself and shot back, "That's for using bad words in front of Mizku. Now go throw that away."

Zack slowly picked up the diaper with the tips of his fingers and grimace as he carried it to the wastebasket. He quickly dropped it in the basket and wiped his fingers on the blanket beside him, that hung careful off a changing table. He noticed the table and asked, "Why don't you change him up here?"

Cloud scooped up the infant and motioned to the table, "Because its too high and I don't want him falling off."

Zack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he asked, "So are you gonna tell him or not?"

"Its only far that he knows he has a child," Cloud breathed out. He cradled Mizku, rocking him to sleep. He hummed softly and watched as the infant slowly left his eyelids drop and conceal his beautiful blue eyes.

Zack smiled and gently brushed his fingers through the strawberry-blond curls. "He's truly one of a kind. I wish I could have a child." He said sadly.

Cloud looked at Zack and frowned, "Don't worry, I know you and Angeal will have a baby one day. Don't give up."

Zack smiled, "Yeah, just have to keep trying."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to tell him?"

"Yeah, he has a right to know ."

"Here, I'll call him. You go sit down."

Cloud scurried away from Zack and started mumbling about how he was being treated unfairly. "I'm not dieing!" He shot at Zack.

Zack ignored the comment and hung up the phone, knowing Mizku's real father was on his way. He rolled his eyes playfully as he came into the living room.

Cloud just glared at his friend before nervously tapped his foot, shaking his body.

Zack glanced at the door, hearing a car outside. He jumped up and tried to walk calmly over to the door.

Mizku's father was on the other side, running his fingers over the back of his neck nervously. He laughed shakily, "H-hey, umm, why do you need me?"

Zack just shrugged and motioned for the older man to follow him.

They both hurried into the living, Zack taking a seat while the other man waited.

Cloud sighed heavily and glanced into deep blue eyes. 'Like father like son' he thought. He stood on wobbly legs, avoiding those blue eyes as he said, "Umm, I think you have a right to know that your Mizku's father, Reno."

Reno stood in utter shock before bounding around, throwing his hands in the air. He stopped hopping around for a second to ask Cloud, "Can I hold him?"

Cloud nodded and gently handed over Mizku into the redhead's arms. He couldn't begin to explain the way Reno held the infant, looking aww struck.

Reno kissed the infant on the forehead, watching as he blinked his eyes and gave a toothy smile.

Cloud and Zack smiled warmly at the newly dubbed father as he cared for the infant.

Reno spoke to Mizku, causing the baby to laugh. He smiled, not bothering to pay any attention to Zack or Cloud.

Zack whispered to Cloud, "What do you think he'll do now that he knows?"

Cloud shrugged, "I really don't know, but what would Sephiroth think if he knew he wasn't the father?"

"Well, damn. He'd probably throw a fit and run to go bitch to Genesis." Zack suggested.

Cloud just shook his head and said, "Maybe he wouldn't mind if Sephiroth had his own flesh and blood for himself."

"Yeah."

Fin


End file.
